Never Move On
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella Montez could never move on from her mistake that lost her everything. Rated M for suicide. OneShot. Please R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Never Move On**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez could never move on from her mistake that lost her everything. Rated M for suicide. One-Shot. Please R&R!**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another one shot. This came to me when I was writing the last chapter of Kyle Bolton and I thought I would do it. This was really hard for me to do because suicide has had a big impact in my life but this is something I wanted to try and write. Just to warn you the characters in this may seem completely OOC but that's the way the story is. This is rated M for suicide. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Gabriella pulled her coat closer round her body as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Looking around she noticed many people rushing around trying to get to their destinations on time, people seeing others off, sharing laughs and tears, greeting loved ones as they arrived. Looking at her watch, Gabriella knew he would be arriving any moment and Gabriella couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach going wild. No one knew she was there. Looking to the crowd quite a distance in front of her she watched his family and his friends anxiously await his arrival. She was no longer considered to be one of them. Not after the mistake she made. Gabriella felt a tear roll down her face knowing what she lost as soon as she saw him walk through smiling and laughing happily at seeing his family. Crouching down he let the little girl he loved run into his arms before picking her up before walking over to the woman he loved and the little girl's mother. Gabriella would have given anything to be her; so loved and so happy in only a way Troy could make someone. She would have given anything to have the little girl in his arms their daughter too. At 28, you would think she would be over something that happened over 10 years ago but to Gabriella she knew she would never move on. Gabriella remembered that day she lost him like it was just yesterday. 

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella sat curled up in her room crying. At just 18 in the past few months she had gone through every emotion possible; happiness, worry, confusion, fear, sadness, hurt and heartbroken. Gabriella knew what she had done after everything was wrong._

_4 months earlier_

_Gabriella sat in her bathroom on the floor shaking. What she had just read may have just been the worst news any 18 year old could get. Gabriella was pregnant with her boyfriend of 3 years' child. It had been a mistake at a party one of Troy's basketball friends had thrown but of course at a typical party some spiked the punch and Troy and Gabriella let their lust for each other get the best of them. Gabriella managed to get herself up off the floor and walked back into her bedroom and saw Troy look up at her anxiously waiting. All she did was nod and he moved swiftly off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I'm scared." She said quietly._

"_I promise we can get through this together. I'm never going to leave you Ella. I love you too much and I promise I will love our baby too." Gabriella cried into Troy's chest. On the one hand she had never been so worried and confused as to what they were going to do but knowing she and Troy were having a baby and he was going to stick by her gave her happiness to the whole situation. _

_2 months ago_

_Troy was at lunch and was sitting around with all the others apart from Gabriella .They all knew about the pregnancy and promised to look out for Gabriella in the last few months they had at school before they graduated. Troy and Gabriella had told their parents who were a little mad at first but soon realized how bad the two felt for letting it happen and agreed to support them. They had been making decisions and Troy had told her when they were out of High School and before college started he was going to propose to Gabriella._

"_I'm just going to go for a walk because I need some fresh air." Troy said._

"_Why don't we all come with you?" Taylor suggested as they all got up. "Hey Troy do you know where Gabriella is?" _

"_She said she was going to the library. Do you guys mind if we go check on her?" Troy asked as they all nodded. Turning the corner to a deserted hallway that led to the library everyone saw Troy suddenly dash forward. Looking up fear crossed everyone else's face as they saw Gabriella passed out._

"_Taylor call an ambulance!" Troy instructed as he tried to find Gabriella's pulse. Kelsi and Jason had run off to find Coach Bolton, Ryan had left to go and find the school nurse and the principal as the other's gathered around Troy who was holding Gabriella scared to move her because of the baby. A few minutes later, Kelsi and Jason arrived back with Jack Bolton following._

"_What happened?" Jack asked as Taylor explained how they had just found her collapsed and were waiting for the ambulance. Minutes later, the paramedics checked her over and lifted her carefully onto a stretcher. Jack gave Troy permission to leave and promised he would sign them out and call their moms._

_After having been waiting for over half an hour, Troy and everyone else who had signed themselves out of school with permission from their parents along with the Bolton's and Gabriella's mom all waited fearfully for news. Just then Troy saw Doctor walk out of Gabriella's room and rushed over to him. The doctor, Amy Cole, was a very good friend of their family and Troy could tell by the look on her face it was bad news._

"_Troy, I am so sorry but Gabriella lost the baby. Gabriella isn't well and she has a high fever which is what caused the miscarriage. Gabriella is sleeping off the drugs that we had to give her, it is important that you are there for her when she wakes up as she doesn't know what has happened. I would like you to come and get me as soon as she wakes so that I can keep an eye on her. You may go in and sit with her." Troy listened to Amy explain what had happened. Her words about Gabriella losing the baby echoing over and over in Troy's head, tears falling freely from his eyes as Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Troy nodded and walked into Gabriella's room leaving the others talking._

_Ever since Gabriella lost the baby, she became more and more passionate with Troy. Troy just assumed it was her way of letting out all her hurt so he never questioned her until today. _

_Gabriella sighed not being able to sleep, turning around to face him. Ever since it had happened Gabriella had managed to persuade her mom to let Troy continue to live with them like he would have done if she had of still been pregnant. He looked so peaceful and happy when he slept. Her stomach lurched. She pushed her way into his body, hugging him tightly causing him to stir._

"_Sorry." She whispered. "Troy?"  
"Mmm?" He mumbled not waking up fully.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked. He blinked finally, shaking his head but then opening his eyes, taking in the surroundings.  
"Yeah but its fine. Come here." He pulled her closer but she had already started to move down his body, her hands travelling downwards. "Gabi, what's gotten into you?"  
"Are you complaining?" Gabriella whispered disappointedly.  
"No, no," Troy reassure her, closing his eyes again. "Just surprised. In a good way." She leaned over him and kissed him fiercely on the lips, now that she had his full attention.  
_

_The next morning, as soon as Troy had gone back to his house to get some fresh clothes, she reached over to her bag and pulled out a package and walked into her bathroom. _

_Troy walked back into the Montez house. He noticed that Ms Montez hadn't taken the trash out, obviously not having had time and decided to do it for her. Pulling the bag out, a piece of paper caught Troy's eye._

_Confused he looked at the prescription for Gabriella's pill that hadn't been used. Suddenly he heard a loud smash in the bathroom upstairs. Dropping the bag back to the floor, he rushed upstairs to find Gabriella's frail body crumpled against the wall as she wrapped her arms around her knees._

"_Gabi, what's wrong? What happened?" Troy asked bending down next to her and placing his arms around her and pulling her close. Stroking her back as she continued to cry into his shirt, something once again caught Troy's eye. Amongst all the brushes she had obviously thrown of the side to the floor was a pregnancy test. Pulling away from Gabriella, Troy leaned over to have a look. He looked at Gabriella in question as she shook her head. Suddenly he felt his heart drop as he realised what Gabriella was upset about. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"No Troy." Gabriella cried, reaching out for him. He pulled away from her reach and looked down at the prescription still in his hands._

"_You've been trying to trick me." Troy stated.  
"No. It's not like that Troy, please –" Gabriella pleaded as Troy cut her off.  
"No. That's what this is all about. I can't believe…" This time Gabriella cut him off._

"_I just wanted things back to how they were." She cried. "I want us to be planning our lives together again. I want us to have a baby. I want you to stay with me."_

"_What?" Troy asked shocked. "Of course I would have stayed with you anyway, baby or not."  
"How could I know that Troy? How did I not know you wouldn't just up and leave me for some better looking person?" Gabriella started as she let out a sob. "I just want things back." Troy shook his head._

"_Was this some kind of game to you? See how many times you could get Troy in bed? See how many times you could get Troy to think you were genuinely with him out of love?" Troy exclaimed angrily._

"_No. Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Troy. I didn't mean to hurt you." Gabriella pleaded.  
"Gabi, you tried to trap me." he croaked. Troy put his hands over his face, unable to comprehend what was going through her mind._

"_Look Gabi," he started. "I just need some space." He stood up, Gabriella looked at him scared.  
"No, don't leave me Troy. I love you; I don't want us to end. Please Troy." Troy looked pained due to the fact she was so distressed, and on the verge of hysterics. Troy just shook his head and walked out as Gabriella let out a heartbroken sob and managed to get herself back to her bed and just curled up in the foetus position and cried.  
_

_Gabriella was still curled up in bed just holding onto her bed when her door squeaked open. _

"_Hey." Gabriella said smiling as Troy came in. He smiled back at her._

"_Hi." Troy replied softly. "How are you?" She nodded.  
"Better now I've had time to think about it." Gabriella explained as she looked at him and looked away. "I'm so sorry Troy."  
"No. It's fine. You're going through a lot." Troy told her.  
"Yeah but so are you. But we'll work this out. I might go see someone." Gabriella looked back at him and he smiled.  
"Really?" Troy asked while Gabriella nodded._

"_I want to fix things." Gabriella replied as Troy leaned back up on her pillows next to her and looked at her. _

"_You know I'm crazy about you right?" She nodded, sadly, knowing what was to come. "I just want you to get better."  
"I know." Gabriella said, choking. "I'm crazy about you too." He nodded.  
"I'm sorry." he said. She shook her head.  
"It's okay." she said. "It's for the best."  
"I just can't be another thing you need to worry about." Gabriella looked at him torn.  
"A part of me wants you so badly to stick by me, but another part knows it'll be better." Gabriella reasoned and Troy agreed._

_Since that day, Gabriella and Troy hadn't spoken again. Everyone else apart from her mom turned their back on her for the trick she tried to play on Troy. Every day Gabriella was falling further and further into depression. After a few sessions where she spoke to someone she stopped going to anymore because she didn't feel she had anyone to support her and decided to give up. She knew the only thing that could have made her life worthwhile was Troy._

_**End Flashback**_

To Gabriella it should have been her and Troy but because of her tricks and games she lost him and now he had a family he loved more than anything. Gabriella watched as he kissed his daughter's forehead and she let out a little giggle.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella sat in the church alone listening to the priest talk. She was at her mom's funeral after her mom was unfortunately killed in a car accident and Gabriella at 25 now had no more family she could turn too which meant she would be all alone. After the service, Gabriella left and just walked around the park. She sat down on a bridge that went over a lake and let her legs swing over the edge as she sighed. Just then she heard a familiar voice. Deciding to get up and explore Gabriella quietly walked up behind a tree and watched the scene in front of her. There was Troy and obviously his wife posing for photographs. She could tell that he was happy and it was obviously their wedding. Looking around she saw all her old school friends and even some of them with children._

"_HEY EVERYONE WE HAVE SOMETHING WE WANT TO SAY NOW!" Gabriella listened as she heard Troy shout. _

"_I'M PREGNANT!" Gabriella felt her breath catch in her throat at the words that left Troy's wife's mouth while everyone congratulated the couple. Not being able to take it anymore Gabriella ran off quickly back towards her rough apartment she owned above a small florist shop she owned. It was times like this Gabriella knew would be hard without her mom since she had no friends and she wasn't exactly a sociable person. To Gabriella she just existed in this world but didn't feel she had a purpose anymore._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella got up and walked away leaving before anyone noticed her. Taking one last look she whispered her final words.

"Goodbye Troy, I love you and I will never stop." After that Gabriella left the airport and got a taxi back to her place before she left all her doors downstairs open and locked herself in her bedroom and did the only thing she knew she could, she took all the tablets on her side and slowly left the world that had caused her so much pain all because of love. To Gabriella she couldn't go on any longer knowing she would never move on.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok this is my first story like this. I'm quite nervous about it too because I'm not sure how people will react to it. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good but I really tried my best. Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
